


Heartsong

by KureKai_King



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Be My Partner, Bubbles - Freeform, Finn is me, Flowers, Game: Uta no Prince-sama: Shining Live, M/M, Magic, SL Anniversary, Self-Insert, Stars, Sweet Dreams, fields
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: "This is the mysterious world of Sweet Dreams; the scenery as if plucked from a dream and magical happenings abound. You have been invited here as a most treasured guest, and everyone can barely contain their excitement for your arrival. Your partner will dotingly escort you through this world of mystery to a dance party which only you can raise the curtain on. Come, a dazzling dream shall soon begin".Finn is cast into a world unlike his own. Eleven handsome princes await his arrival for a grand party to last the night. However, they each want to be chosen as Finn's dance partner. The only way to decide is through impressions, so they decide to each spend some time with their guest in order to convince him the choose them. Flower fields, bubbles, stars and fireworks high in the sky, this world of magic where anyone can change anything is about to open up to a romance unlike any other.A friendly competition to win a heart, and to end the night in song.





	Heartsong

**Author's Note:**

> I only managed to grab Ai, Ranmaru and Camus myself for this card set, but thank you to everyone who helped me gather the stories for the remaining ones! Still disappointed I didn't get my best boy, but I suppose this is my way of having the moment ^^ You, obviously, don't have to read this or pay much attention to it, it's just a bit of fun I wanted to do for myself to make myself feel better whenever I feel down.
> 
> Also, I know this first part is pretty bad, but it's really just to set up the world the boys are in before I, Finn, enter it myself ^^;

"I'm definitely gonna be the first to meet her!" Otoya grinned, the show of teeth almost blinding.

"Always acting like a child won't get you anywhere fast, you know. Common decency and respecting boundaries are key. She might not even have an interest in you".

"Tokki, don't be too hard on Otoyan!" Reiji's pout turned into a wink in Tokiya and Otoya's direction, "And how are you so certain that it'll be a princess coming to greet us, could be a prince for all we know".

"Ah, Rei-chan is right! It could very well be a prince coming to greet us and start the party! Man, I can't wait!"

Tokiya sighed, "You two might scare the poor girl, or guy, away at this rate".

"Ah, is Icchi being judgemental again? You really ought to stop that little ticking trait of yours".

"Ren...shut it".

Ren chuckled before a sigh was heard beside him, "Please Jinguji, take a break for just one moment and don't tease. Everyone's on edge as much as it is already with the party so close to starting".

"Hijirikawa, are you perhaps following me~?" Ren's tone and smirk were playful but Masato cursed lightly under his breath and put distance between himself and Ren.

"Don't flatter yourself".

"Eheh, guys...let's be friends here..." Otoya sweatdropped, wringing his hands together.

"Otoya's right, I'm not your babysitter though most of the time I do feel like it," Ranmaru joined the group, his eyes looking a mixture of both tired and bored.

"Well, isn't this the life of the party?"

"Otoya!" Cecil and Camus arrived, the former launching himself onto his brother with a firm hug, "I don't want you to be mad at me about this whole 'winning their heart' game".

"I won't be!" Otoya grinned, returning the hug, "May the best man win, after all~"

"What's the commotion over here, did the guest of honour arrive yet?!" Syo's voice came as half a yell, speculation he liked to be loud and proud to make up for what he lacked in the height department. 

"No, no, she isn't here yet," Ren shook his head and Syo huffed before Natsuki grabbed him from behind, causing the group to inwardly wince as a collective.

"I bet she's going to be the prettiest princess in all the lands!"

"If she's even a girl, we have to keep our minds open, whether we understand such things or not," Ai crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes, yes, open minds everyone," Camus half-muttered.

Suddenly a bright light cast over the land and Otoya's eyes lit up in excitement before he dashed off toward the sunflower field, "I've got this! Good luck, everyone!"

From then on, it became a game to win a fair lady or lad's heart.


End file.
